


My Dearest, Laurens

by Eli3abeth, HannahBuns



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: :), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other, Slow Burn, a bunch of LGBT+ characters that i'm not going to name, coffee shop au I guess, homework who?, i'll add tags and stuff as i go along, look at all the gay, maybe smut-, oh yeah, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli3abeth/pseuds/Eli3abeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahBuns/pseuds/HannahBuns
Summary: Alex is in love with Laurens but is terrible at communicating so he writes him letters every day. Also, Mullette (and that moves so much quicker).How does one sleep? Nobody knows





	My Dearest, Laurens

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired mostly by @one_golden_sun and @That_Would_Be_Enough (amazing authors, check them out!)
> 
> This is my first post, so plz comment and feel free to criticise (and kudos-)

"Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. I know this may seem silly, but something as small as a sleepover between a group of friends has led me to imagine what it would be like to live with you, to fall asleep in bed, next to you, every night. How much it would brighten my day to wake up to the sight of your golden freckles gleaming in the rising sun, and I would be able to hold you close and have you hold me in return. How I would love to have the privilege of sharing a toothbrush holder with you, or even the simple knowledge that we shared an address. I know, however, that such thoughts are foolish of me, as you will never think of me of anything other than a friend, and my far-fetched thoughts will remain as such: just fictional ideas. Forever yours, though not requited, Alexander..." 

Alex sighed and placed his pen down next to the letter, picking up his phone to check the time. He was surprised to see a few notifications, so he opened up the messages: 

**3 new messages**

LargeBaguette: Did you get home alright, mon ami? 

Thinking of a response that would get his message across without hurting his friend’s feelings directly was a difficult task, though Lafayette himself, while affectionate and caring, was quite a difficult task. So, Alex typed out what he had originally thought, thinking he’d appreciate the honesty above anything else. 

You : Yes Laf, I can walk myself home, thanks 

Herc : Yo, is my blue jacket still at yours? I thought it was at John’s but it’s not 

You: Yeah, do you want me to bring it to the store tomorrow? 

Turtles: Hey, are you okay? You kept spacing out yesterday... 

He hesitated at the last text, his fingers hovering over the screen keyboard as he tried to think of a reasonable excuse. Eventually, he decided and tapped out the response. 

You: Just thinking about work stuff 

Satisfied for now, he closed the app and paused for a few seconds, trying to remember why he’d turned his phone on in the first place. Oh, right. He checked the time and turned his phone off again, setting it on the desk. Two o’clock wasn’t too bad, he still had some time before the sun rose. Standing up and stretching, stiff muscles groaning in painful relief, he picked up the letter and the folder with all the other unsent letters in, carefully slotting the new addition in at the front, then closing the folder and placing it back on the desk. He yawned and picked up his coffee, which was now lukewarm. _ Great _ , he thought to himself. He drank it anyway. _ Caffeine is caffeine, no matter the temperature. _

After he finished the coffee and put the mug down on the desk, he flicked the switch on the desk lamp and blinked a few times as his room fell into complete darkness. Alex then made his way to his bed, stumbling and nearly tripping over a few times, but getting there, nonetheless. He sat on top of the covers and fumbled around for his laptop. When he finally managed to grasp it, he pulled it onto his lap and opened it. He didn’t move until the morning and the only sound that could be heard throughout his apartment was the echoing of a keyboard being tapped at. 

_______________________________________________

  


When the light finally shone through the window beside his bed and reflected off the screen of his laptop, all was quiet. Well, as quiet as city mornings could get. Alex sat up groggily, yawning and pushing his laptop off his legs where it stayed whilst he slept. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, grabbing a random hair tie and throwing it back into a messy ponytail. He swiped his finger against the touchpad on his laptop impatiently, checking the time when it finally woke up. 6:24. Starbucks had been open just long enough to make the disgusting first batch of coffees that clean out the machines. If he left now, he’d get there in time to have a nice coffee and get some work done. Well, when the reporters could be bothered to tell him what the next articles need to be about. 

He stayed in bed for five more minutes before the noise outside became too much. 

Grumbling under his breath - cursing the human race for making loud vehicles that destroy the environment _ before _ they made the silent electric alternatives - he got up and shut his window. Then he decided that multitasking and being lazy, his all-time favourite combination, was the way to go today. He found a green sweater that was _ way _ too big on him, most likely one of John’s many clothes that he’d abandoned at a sleepover. That was fine, it wasn’t like anyone was gonna see him and know that the sweater wasn’t his. He pulled it on, along with a pair of jeans that barely fit him.

As he made his way out of the lobby, he patted his jeans to make sure he had his phone on him. He sighed in not having to go back up to his apartment, leaving the building. Feeling the cold wind hit his face, he realized he should’ve brought a coat, and probably a scarf too. He sighed, continuing down the path towards Starbucks. This was going to be a great day...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have a posting schedule but the next chapter should be up soon.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
